The Keyblade Wielder & the Deity
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: Your name is Zara - a deity of both darkness and light. You also wield two keyblades – Lunar and Solar Eclipse. And it just so happens that your former Master and trainer, Yen Sid, has assigned you to travel with Sora, Donald and Goofy on their latest adventure. On this journey, you come to learn and experience different things – love, friendship and salvation. [Sora X You]
1. Extended summary - Your background story

_This is a story of your adventure with Sora, Donald and Goofy in the race to save the worlds from darkness and the evil plans of Organisation XIII. The second installment of the Kingdom Hearts Franchise seen through your eyes as you learn what it means to have friends, trust others and fall in love. [Sora X You]_

* * *

You are Zara – a deity with control over both darkness and light. A young woman who wields dual keyblades that each represent the light – Lunar Eclipse and the darkness – Solar Eclipse. A powerful and divine being of both contrasting elements, you are feared yet also revered.

You have trained all your life to become a Keyblade Master under the great and wise Master Yen Sid. All your hard work paid off and you are now a force to be reckoned with. Your divine birth has brought about complications but also greatness.

You are the last of your people after your world succumbed to the darkness. You being one with the darkness, survived. Unfortunately, the ones who you loved did not. Many perished, victims of the heartless and the darkness's evilness.

But that did not stop you from learning and harnessing your dark gift. You did not fall into its clutches but the other way around – it fell into your clutches. You have made darkness your puppet, to do things you wish it to do.

There is also light inside of you. A light so pure and so bright, it equals out the darkness from overpowering and controlling you. Having such powers, has made you a formidable opponent of those whose seek to use the darkness for their own evil and selfish will.

You have made it your life's work to make sure that no other world would suffer like your world did. The years of training and suffering have hardened you into the stoic, calculating and emotionless woman that you are today.

You learnt to keep your emotions in check and bottled away so as not to suppress you from successful completing your tasks. Getting emotional attached led to failure and suffering of the loss of those who you attached yourself with.

You are a strong and independent warrior with immense strength, speed and agility. Once your training had been complete, Master Yen Sid assigned you to watch over the King's Palace. You took your task very seriously and would stop at nothing until you reigned successful and victorious in its completion.

Master Yen Sid has since, called you back to his tower, saying he had for your, yet another task. A task that held extreme urgency. The worlds were at stake. They need protection. Your eyes had narrowed as you received the message. You would stop at nothing to assure that all the worlds were at peace and safe, in atonement for the one world that you could not protect.

But the Master had forgot to mention one small detail in his message to you. You would not be travelling alone… And there was one thing that you stood by and that was your motto – _I work alone._


	2. Chapter One

**| Mysterious Tower**

"Zara!" Yen Sid said sternly, slamming his fist onto his desk. You bite your tongue and knelt down one knee on the ground with one hand balled up in a fist and bringing it across to your shoulder firmly. "Sir." You say through a clenched jaw. "This decision isn't up to you." He stated. "You must learn to work in cooperation with those around you." He continued.

You dipped your head to glare menacingly at the ground. "This task is one that requires mutual trust, cooperation and unity. You must learn to trust them." He said, but this time in a much softer and less stern tone of voice.

You lift your head back up and stand up on your two feet. "But Sir, how can I trust them? I've never met them before." You tell him, with the palms of your hands extended out in front of you. "You must build your trust in them. Then and only then, will you be successful in protecting what needs to be protected."

You opened your mouth to say something in retaliation but then clamped it shut. "Do you understand?" He asked. You stared into his eyes long and hard with a stern gaze. "Zara?" he repeated. Your straightened your posture and sighed. "Yes… I understand…" You whisper.

Yen Sid nodded his head. "Very good. You must guide them back here from their resting place in Twilight Town. Do you need help transportation wise?" He asked. You shook your head. "No." You said, not an ounce of emotion displayed in your voice or on your face.

"King Mickey has disappeared. He felt compelled to find out answers for himself." He said. You look up at him. "Do you want me to retrieve him?" You offer. Yen Sid shook his head. "No. He will return once he is ready to do so. You are dismissed." You knelt once more before turning around to leave.

You closed the door to Master Yen Sid's room shut with quite a bit of force. You were angry, frustrated and annoyed. He had given you your next task. When Master Yen Sid had sent you his message, he had wrote about how all the worlds were in danger of succumbing to the heartless and evil will of darkness. You raced from King Mickey's palace to the Mysterious tower, awaiting the urgent and dire task he was to assign to you.

But what he did not mention in the letter until you and he were face to face, was the fact that you were to be accompanied with three others. Heroes to be exact. Two of which you have heard of. They resided in the King's Palace and for your entire stay there, you have never met them once. One – the Captain of the Royal knights and the other – a royal magician. Both were royal assistants to King Mickey, as you were but never have you crossed paths with them.

The third hero was a boy. And just like you, he had the power to wield the keyblade to his digression. Your ears have heard that he was the one who vanquished the heartless's first attack on the worlds. _Obviously he didn't do a very good job._ You think bitterly.

You shook your head and took in a deep breath before exhaling. You had a job to do and despite how much you hated the conditions of which you were to abide by, you would do everything in your power to help restore peace and order. You felt a slight tingling sensation course through your veins as your hands lit up in darkness. You stretched your arm out straight forward and a corridor of darkness appeared a few feet in front of you.

You extinguished the dark matter from your hand and walked through the portal without a moment's hesitation.

 **Twilight Town**

You stepped out the corridor of darkness and found yourself in the quiet city known for its endless sunset. The sun never rose and never set. It was a world stuck between the darkness and the light. Master Yen Sid had warned you that it was infested with Nobodies. Despite not being able to see them personally. You knew they were there. You felt there presence in the air.

As soon as you stepped of the darkness, the portal dissipated behind you. Luckily nobody was around to see you suddenly appear out of a random portal of darkness. People weren't supposed to know of other worlds and you didn't want to arouse any kind of curiosity or suspicion. You were to be stealthy in your approaches.

You've only been to this world once or twice. To be honest, you wouldn't mind having permanent residence here. It was a pretty neat place, even if it meant that you wouldn't be able to see the night sky. With that thought in mind, you wondered how folks around here knew when to go to bed and when to wake up. You shrug. "Time to find these three so called heroes." You say to yourself. You extended your palm out in front of you and a sphere of light appears in the middle of your hand.

It was blinking very slowly. You would use it to track down their whereabouts. The closer you were, the faster the sphere of light would blink. Having only been here a couple of times, you forgot how big this world was. It was huge. Perhaps one of the biggest ones out there.

The only times you came here was when you transported yourself to safety after you home world was destroyed and the second being on a training mission, organised by Master Yen Sid and King Mickey. One could easily get lost in here if they did not know their way around. Looking around, you tried to gather your bearings. "Alright, so currently, I take it I'm at the train Station." You muse to yourself, seeing the large sign that said **TRAIN STATION.**

You remembered the clue that Yen Sid gave you. _"Zara, to find them, you must look beyond what the eye can see and venture deeper into the town itself. All is not what it seems."_

You rub your chin in thought. _Hmmm. Look beyond what the eye can see… venture deeper… not what it seems?_ Well, nothing really jumped out at you that screamed HIDDEN LOCATION! You groan. "I hope this doesn't take forever."

 **|Time passing**

You wondered the town, with the sphere of light as your only guide. Looking around, you were in some kind of market place. There were plenty of stalls and shops around but no people. _Odd…_ You think. You shrug and continue on when something catches your attention from the corner of your eye. You felt the odd sensation that someone was watching you.

Turn around in a full 360, you notice a man in a black coat standing against a wall a little to your left. At least, you assumed it was a man, judging from their body build. He was a hood which prevented you from seeing any kind of facial feature yet you knew he was staring at you.

You eye him suspiciously. "Who are you?" You call out to him. The man acted as if the words never left your mouth. This started to deteriorate what little patience you had. You narrow your eyes at him. "I'm not going to ask you again. Who. Are. You?" You repeat harshly but the man didn't react.

You grit your teeth. Something about this hooded mysterious man made you weary and the hairs on the back of your neck raise. You didn't like this guy one bit. You summoned your keyblade 'Lunar Eclipse' and crouched low to the ground defensively.

"What do you want?!" You demand, the corners of your mouth curling upwards in a snarl. The guy just stood there, in the same position he was five minutes ago. He didn't seem fazed by your hostile attitude towards him. His gaze was starting to make you uneasy and uncomfortable.

Suddenly, the guy moved. He moved away from his position up against the wall and walked straight past you and then down the street until he was out of sight. You blinked a few times in confusion. Quite a change from your usual composure. You stood up straight and the keyblade disappeared from your grasp.

"Who was that guy?" You ask out loud. You shrugged. Man what a nutcase." You chuckle. The Sphere of light that was navigating you reappeared in your hand but was blinking insanely fast. Your eyes widened. Glancing forward, you spot a rather large crack in the wall. Right where the mysterious hooded guy was standing before. "Huh."

 _Venture deeper into the town itself…_

 **| The Old Mansion**

Walking through the crack in the wall, you were shocked at seeing a "forest?" You say out loud. Now things really did seem odd. You wonder through the forest until you came to a clearing. And if things weren't already weird as it was, you were met face to face with an old looking mansion and a large metal gate.

Walking up to the gate, you notice that it had already been open. You narrow your eyes and summon Lunar Eclipse. You gripped your keyblade firmly in your hand and you pressed on forward and into the old mansion.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm just kind of testing the waters with this story. Thought I'd give second person point of view a try :)**


End file.
